A Parallel
|singers = SONiKA |producers = AdyS (music, lyrics) * _LM7_ (Illust) |links = }} Background "A Parallel" is an electro trance song featuring SONiKA. It is about a dystopian society where people have access to and use "parallel systems" to get what they want. The song alludes to this being about love where its definition is incorrect: that it's really about one using the other, where they expect the used to feel proud of the one who chose them. Lyrics Aha. The complexity of love is something that we believe in We throw ourselves inside this maze without knowing about it The explanation of this madness is sometimes out of your mind, But we're still wasting our time to understand it I look at the empty dark sky, and I wonder why The stars are gone, but people are enjoying the night Everyone is staying in their box, But is free to touch the sky, and putting themselves in the other dimension. I was inside the darkness when you tried to reach for me I was in a confusion, searching for a simple solution And I still remember that moment I was hoping you could just stay here as long as the sun shines I never wanted to have other people around me They only care about my intelligence and my body Will they stop using me as one of their source of money But their heart is too blind to care for the real me For so long we have been embraced by the beauty of lies Such colourful words happened to be some disgusting mice Some things just appear right, But the truth and the reality just keep haunting on the other side Nobody will ever care what my heart wants to love They always put themselves as someone who I should feel proud of The idea is simple I just need to do everything for them and we will be together forever Life of a parallel What is there to see Life of a parallel What is there to choose Life of a parallel There's no way to run A parallel System which seems the only way to heaven Life of a parallel What is there to see Life of a parallel What is there to choose Life of a parallel There's no way to run A parallel System which seems the only way to heaven I had a dream of a perfect life... For you and me. Flowers were falling down And we were happy And the sun was so bright And the sky was so beautiful You were sitting next to me Smiling at me Promised me that the future Will be as we dream it to be The definition of love seems to be out of context But everyone is happy with the way it is And then one day everyone will assume, This is the true meaning of it, The truth that cannot be changed Numbers and symbols are loitering inside my mind every moment is computerized and kept inside In this vast ocean of data But no one ever knows why we need to live without being able to fight For so long, what I want is just being able to see you again I never care about what really happens around me I always look at the mirror Hoping to see myself Reflected even with The absence of light The loneliness is surrounding me once again The time has come for me to end This game But the end won't come The Hell is already here And there will be no way out Life of a parallel What is there to see Life of a parallel What is there to choose Life of a parallel There's no way to run A parallel System which seems the only way to heaven Life of a parallel What is there to see Life of a parallel What is there to choose Life of a parallel There's no way to run A parallel System which seems the only way to heaven I had a dream of a perfect life... For you and me. Flowers were falling down And we were happy And the sun was bright And the sky was so beautiful You were sitting next to me Smiling at me Promised me that the future Will be as we dream it to be Life of a parallel What is there to see Life of a parallel What is there to choose Life of a parallel There's no way to run A parallel System which seems the only way to heaven Life of a parallel What is there to see Life of a parallel What is there to choose Life of a parallel There's no way to run A parallel System which seems the only way to heaven I had a dream of a perfect life... For you and me. Flowers were falling down And we were happy And the sun was bright And the sky was so beautiful You were sitting next to me Smiling at me Promised me that the future Will be as we dream it to be Flowers were falling down And we were happy And the sun was bright And the sky was so beautiful You were sitting next to me Smiling at me Promised me that the future Will be as we dream it to be External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring SONiKA